


No Longer a Secret (color)

by czarna_pantera



Series: Doctor Pressnall's files [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Professional Observation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrested, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Identity Reveal, Illustration, Outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: A cover illustration for "A Professional Observation".





	No Longer a Secret (color)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Professional Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553257) by [czarna_pantera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera). 



**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop CS5.


End file.
